


Let It Snow

by angelsfalling16



Series: Winter Prompts [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: we always carpool home for the holidays from college but a storm hit and now we’re taking the last room at the local b&b (bonus: bedsharing! we’re adults!)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Winter Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710103
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a little hard to get started because I kept thinking about tbazzsnow's fic, Can't Find My Way Home, and I was trying really hard not to copy it. (Not that I could ever measure up to such an amazing fic.) But I finally got this where I wanted it, so I hope you all like it!

**Simon**

“ Baz, we should stop for the night.”

“We are almost there.”

“We’re two hours away.”

“Exactly. We’re almost halfway there.”

“We can’t even see two feet in front of us. We’re likely to crash before we get any farther.”

The snow started early this morning, but it didn’t turn into this storm until we were already on the road.

Baz has been driving for a couple of hours, but we've come to a slow crawl as he tries to navigate a road he cant even see. There's no way we'll make it to our destination tonight unless our destination is a ditch on the side of the road.

“Well, if we had left two hours earlier, we wouldn’t be having this problem."

“Are you blaming me? I had a test.”

“You needed a ride, so I waited.”

He makes it sound like I forced him to do this, but he was the one who invited me along, offered to give me a ride home since we're from the same town.

I would have much rather stayed back in my dorm.

I mean, there's nothing waiting for me at home. Just a crappy father who doesn't care for me. I worked hard to get away from him, and I don't enjoy going back for the holidays. Which is why I hadn't planned on it this time.

But then, I ran into Baz on campus last week, and when I told him I was staying here over the break, he insisted on giving me a ride home. And because I'm stupid and developed feelings for my terrible roommate last year, I couldn't say no to him.

“I told you to leave without me," I say, glaring out the window at the snow. "It’s not like I have anything to go home to.”

Baz is quiet for a long moment, and I’m certain that he’s going to keep driving out of spite, but then he sighs.

“Fine. Find us someplace to stay for the night. I am not going to sleep in this car. I have spent enough of my time sleeping in a small space with you to last me a lifetime.”

With a glare in his direction, I pull out my phone and search for a place for us to stay the night.

***

When we step inside the bed and breakfast, dripping melted snow all over the light blue carpet, no one is behind the counter, and Baz seems intent on taking it personally.

He leans on the counter and hits the bell twice before tapping his fingers annoyingly on the wood.

“Is no one working here?” He gripes loudly.

“They’re probably busy working. You need to be patient.”

“Patience went out the window an hour ago.”

He hits the bell again, and I grab his wrist to stop him from doing it a fourth time.

“Baz,” I hiss. “Stop that before you annoy them so much that they decide they don’t have any rooms open and send us back out in the snow.”

Baz glares at me, wrenching his arm out of my grasp, but he doesn’t touch the bell anymore.

A minute later, an older woman walks in through the archway to our left, a polite smile on her face. If I had heard Baz ringing the bell like that, you can bet I would be scowling. (Actually, I _am_ scowling.)

“Hi,” she says cheerfully. “How can I help you?”

“We’d like a room,” Baz says in a bored tone.

At least he isn’t insulting her.

“Well, you two are in luck. We have one room left.”

Baz exhales, and I can feel him relax beside me.

“Great, we’ll take it.”

“Oh. There’s only one bed, though.”

Baz tenses again, his body going rigid, and at the look in his eyes, I know that I have to step in before he loses us the room.

“That’s fine,” I tell the woman. “We’ll take it.”

“But-," Baz begins but stops when I viciously elbow him in the side.

“We’ll make it work. Unless you want to sleep in the car tonight?” I add in a whisper.

“Fine,” he says grudgingly. “We’ll take it.”

The woman smiles at us, types something into her computer, and hands us a key with a red tag hanging off it that has the number 6 on it.

“Alright, here you are. Your room is down the hall to your right. It's the last door on the left.”

“Thank you,” I say, taking the key from her before Baz can say anything else.

Baz picks up his suitcase from where he dropped it on the ground and pushes past me towards the hall.

With a sigh, I grab my own bag and trudge after him.

This is going to be a long night.

***

The room isn’t half bad. The bed is rather large and there’s a cozy looking seating area in one corner.

It’s a lot better than the room Baz and I shared our first year of college.

“This is going to be awful,” Baz murmurs, but I still hear him.

“It’s not that bad,” I say, slipping around him.

“Yes, it is. You should go see if there is any way we can get another room.”

“Why me?”

“You’re the reason we’re stuck here at all.”

“Are you seriously going to keep blaming me for this?” I ask.

“It’s your fault, isn’t it? I would gladly be on the road right now, but you kept insisting that we stop.”

Is he really mad at me for not wanting to die?

I have had enough of this.

“You know what? You should just leave me here. If you are that determined to get back on the road and get yourself killed, then go. Don’t worry about me.”

“How will you get back?” He asks.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” he sniffs, lifting his nose in the air. “I feel responsible for you now.”

“What, like I’m some kid you’re forced to take care of? Nice.” I shake my head. “Screw you, Baz.”

I storm past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door and sinking to the floor.

I am such an idiot. Of course, he doesn’t care about me. Why would he? I’ve been a thorn in his side since the day we met.

We grew up thirty minutes away from each other, but we didn’t meet until we got college, 5 hours away from the town we grep up in.

It’s probably for the best that we didn’t meet until then because we never quite managed to get along when we were roomed together. It wasn’t until recently that we got close to anything that resembled friends, so I can’t imagine what it would have been like growing up knowing him.

We probably would have killed each other by now.

***

“What do you want to do about sleeping arrangements?” Baz asks when I exit the bathroom a while later, and I hate that I’m relieved he’s still here and that he didn’t try to take off. “I don’t think sharing the bed will be a good idea.”

"Right, because you can't stand to be anywhere near me.”

“That’s not what I—.”

“Whatever. I’ll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed.”

“Simon—.”

“Enough already! I get it. You don’t like me. You wish you’d never met me. I’m sorry that I’m such a huge burden on you, and I promise I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow morning. Now, please, just leave me alone.”

I turn away from him, grabbing one of the extra blankets off the bed and one of the pillows before moving to the opposite corner of the room.

I hear the bathroom door shut as I lay out my bed, and by the time Baz has exited again, I’m curled up facing the wall and pretending to be asleep.

I want this all to be over. I want the snow to stop so that I can get away from Baz and never have to deal with him again because this is all too much.

***

There is no way that I will be able to get away from Baz today. The snow hasn’t stopped, and it doesn’t show signs of stopping. Baz has no chance of getting back out on the road today, which means we’ll be stuck here another night.

While I can’t get away from him, I can avoid him as much as possible, which is why I left the room before daybreak and have been hiding out in dining room all morning.

I feel a little bad about disappearing on him, but who can blame me?

“Can I get you something, hun?” The woman who checked us in asks when she passes by me on her way to clear off one of the tables. “More to eat? Some coffee?”

I shake my head, forcing a smile. “I’m alright. Thanks, though.”

“If you need anything, just let me know,” she says, and I’m both disappointed and grateful when she moves along.

Obviously, I can’t pour all of my troubles out to a stranger, but I really wish I had someone to talk to.

“There you are.” Anyone but him.

“Here I am,” I say, not looking up from the book I found on one of the shelves. I’m not actually reading it, but it’s an excuse to keep my eyes off of Baz.

“I thought you left. I was worried that you had decided to walk back through the snow.”

I scoff. “You were worried? Yeah, right.”

Baz sighs, and I feel the table shift as he takes the seat across from me.

“Look, I’m sorry.” His voice is so gentle, almost sincere even, that I’m forced to look up at him.

Baz is dressed for the day in a fitted black tee that dips tantalizing low in the front, and he’s looking at me with an imploring gaze as he continues.

“I know that I’ve been an ass, and I am sorry for that. I’ve been really stressed recently, and it was unfair of me to take it out on you."

I make a noncommittal noise and turn the page of my book. There’s annoying song playing over head about letting it snow, and I wish someone would turn it off. It has snowed enough already. We don’t need anymore.

"Look,” continues, “it won't do us any good to keep fighting with each other. It appears that we'll be stuck here another night, and it would be more pleasant if we weren't arguing the whole time."

"Fine." I reply curtly.

"Fine what?"

"I won't fight with you anymore."

"Oh, good."

I turn another page of the book. "They're serving food if you're hungry.

"Okay." He seems to hesitate for a moment, but I still don't look at him, so he stands and heads in the direction of the food.

I take a deep breath and try to relax. It's only one more day. I can get through this.

***

There isn’t much to do in a bed and breakfast all day, especially with some who you are begrudgingly getting along with.

Baz packed a book along with his things and is sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the corner of our room, but by the time lunch is over, I’m starting to go a little crazy. I can’t sit still and pacing up and down this room isn’t helping anything.

“You alright there, Snow?”

“M’fine. Just bored.”

He watches me for a bit, but I ignore him, continuing to pace, hoping to get rid of some of this pent-up energy.

It doesn’t help much, but it allows me to make it through the rest of the day with out going off on Baz for no reason.

After dinner, I decide to shower and head to bed early.

I’m laying out my bed on the floor again when Baz speaks up.

“We could share the bed if you want,” he says quietly.

“What?”

“There is plenty of room for the both of us. There’s no need for you to sleep on the floor.”

“I thought you didn’t want me anywhere near you,” I say, glancing over my shoulder.

“I didn’t mean any of those things I said yesterday. Come on, won’t you just get in the bed with me?”

“Oh, so you _want_ me to sleep with you,” I say teasingly, turning to face him, and I delight in the way the tips of his ears turn red.

“No. I just don’t want you to freeze to death. Someone might accuse me of killing you.”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know. Someone.” He doesn’t sound convincing at all, but I don’t know why I’m arguing this with him.

It was cold last night, and even though there will be plenty of space between us, I’m sure that the bed will be much warm with our shared body heat.

“Okay,” I say after a long moment.

The corner of Baz’s mouth twitches, almost like he wants to smile, but it’s gone before I can be sure.

***

Baz is asleep, and I’m freezing. My entire body is shaking, which is probably what woke me up. I typically run warm, so this is an unusual change that I’m not sure how to deal with.

Well, I have an idea, but Baz might kill me. Although, he can’t kill me if I’ve already frozen to death, so I decide that I might as well do it.

Carefully, so as not to wake him, I scoot closer to him under the blankets. I’m hoping that being closer to him will warm me up, but this isn’t enough. I’m going to have to get closer in order for it to have any chance of working.

So, slowly, inch by inch, I move closer to Baz, who is thankfully still sound asleep. I stop when his nose is just a few inches away from mine.

He looks soft and peaceful like this, all the harshness gone when he falls asleep. I wouldn’t mind being around a Baz like this, one who didn’t constantly insult me. But that will never happen, so it’s wrong of me to hope for that.

I continue to watch him sleep for a minute, but I would hate for him to wake and find me staring at him and for all of this to be ruined, so I roll over and face the other way.

Already, I’m beginning to feel warmer, and it isn’t long before I’m drifting back off to sleep.

***

When I wake up in the morning, I am exponentially warmer. In fact, it feels like I’m being embraced by something that is warming me up.

It takes me a groggy moment to realize that that I am in fact being embraced by something warm. Or rather, some _one_ warm.

Baz’s arm is around my waist, and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. His body is pressed up against mine, and I can’t imagine how we got like this in our sleep.

I should move away, but if I do, he’ll wake up and find a way to blame me for this. And even though this is partially my fault for crossing the invisible line between us, it’s not like _I’m_ the one holding _him_.

Still, I'm far too comfortable to risk ruining this moment, so I close my eyes and allow myself to enjoy this for a moment because I will never get the chance to be held by Baz like this ever again.

***

“Simon?” A voice says, waking me up.

I must have fallen asleep. I turn over, and the first thing I notice is that Baz’s arm is no longer around me. Then, I realize that he isn’t in the bed at all.

I open my eyes and find him standing at the foot of the bed, his suitcase sitting open in front of him. He’s putting things into it rather than taking things out. He has already showered and dressed, and he looks like he’s about to head out.

“Yeah?” I say with a yawn, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

“The snow stopped last night, and they are going to try to get the roads clear by later this afternoon. We should be able to head out tonight and be home before midnight.”

“I’m not going with you, remember?”

“I thought you just said that because you were mad.”

“I was, but I realized that I don’t have any reason to go back. There’s nothing for me back home. I would be better off staying back at campus.”

He stops packing to look up at me.

“Are you sure?”

I nod. “Things will be better that way.”

“You know that I didn’t mean what I said, right? I don’t blame you for getting us stuck here.”

“Mhmm,” I hum, pulling on a thread that has come loose from the top blanket and avoiding looking at him.

“Snow…” I feel the bed dip as he sits down.

“It’s fine. Really. I don’t want to go.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Can you say that while looking me in the eyes?”

I sigh and look up at him. “I’m not mad at you.”

 _I can’t be mad at you because I’m in love with you,_ I think but don’t say. _You infuriate me, and I can’t stand the way that you talk to me sometimes, but no, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself for falling for you._

I don’t think I can handle sitting in a car with Baz for two, or possibly more, hours. I might do something idiotic like reach for his hand or spew out my feelings in a place where I won’t be able to escape his humiliating taunts.

“I’ll be fine,” I tell him. “You should go see your family and forget about me.” _The way that I wish I could forget about you._

“If you’re sure,” he says slowly, closing his suitcase.

“I am.” And before he can try to convince me to go with him, I slide out of the bed and cross the room to my bag, grabbing some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Is it wrong to hope that it will start snowing again? If it did, Baz and I could spend another day (and night) together. I can’t help but wonder why might happen if we were to share that bed again. Would I wake up in his arms again?

“Let it snow,” I murmur as if it will make the snow magically start falling again.

I shake my head at myself and turn on the shower. I’m being ridiculous.

***

Evening comes much too soon, and I walk with Baz to the door of the bed and breakfast to see him off.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” He asks. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” He stands there another moment, looking at me like he wants to say something, but he seems to change his mind and turns away from me, trudging through the snow to his car.

I step back inside, but I watch him from one of the windows as he gets in his car and pulls out of the parking lot. I continue standing there a few minutes, a weird ache in my chest, before I finally turn and head back to our room, which feels empty without Baz here.

The bed suddenly looks too big, and the second chair in the corner feels like it’s taunting me, reminding me that I am now completely alone.

I push a hand through my hair and wonder if there’s any way that I could possibly get out of here today. I don’t want to stay in this room without Baz.

I’m still standing in the middle of the room, unwilling to touch either the chairs or the bed, when I hear the doorknob turning.

I spin around, wondering who could possibly be coming into my room, and I freeze when I see Baz.

“What’s wrong?” I ask. “Are the roads still blocked?”

“I couldn’t leave you here,” he says, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Because you’d feel guilty? It’s my decision. It’s not like you’re ditching me.”

“I know, but—.”

“Just go. You’ll miss spending the holidays with your family if you don’t go now.”

“I want you to come with me.”

I shake my head. “I told you. I have nothing to go home to.”

“Come home with me.”

“What? Why?”

“I want you to meet my family.”

“Why?” I repeat because nothing that Baz is saying to me right now makes any sense. Go home with him? Meet his family? Why would he want that?

“Because… Because I like you.”

“No, you don’t. You hate me.”

“I don’t, actually. I like you. A lot. And I would never forgive myself for leaving you alone at Christmas.”

“You just feel bad. You don’t care about me.”

“Simon—.” He cuts himself off when I shake my head and turn away from him. I don’t have time to listen to his lies. I don’t need him to play with my feelings and make me feel even worse about all of this.

I don’t have anywhere to go to get away from him, but I can’t stand to look at him right now.

He won’t leave me alone, though, and a moment later, I feel his hand wrap around my wrist before he spins me back around to face him.

I open my mouth to yell at him to go, but he stops me by pressing his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up.

Before I can even react, he’s pulling away from me, but he doesn’t try to step away.

“I don’t blame you for not believing me,” he says quietly, “but I am telling you the truth. I like you, and I would rather spend Christmas with you than without you.”

“But you’re never nice to me.”

“I know, but I was trying to hide my feelings behind all of that. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. I told you I was fine.”

“What you are is stubborn. Would you really prefer to spend Christmas alone than come home with me? Even if you don’t like me, surely you want to get out of here.”

“I do. Like you, I mean. I just—mmph.” He cuts me off with another kiss, this one softer than the last.

He brushes his lips across mine, and I sigh against them. When I don’t pull away, he adds pressure, kissing me more firmly and placing his hand on the small of my back to pull me closer.

When he pulls away a few moments later, I’m embarrassed to find myself leaning forward to try to follow him.

Blushing, I look down, but he places two fingers under my chin to tilt my face back up to his.

“So, will you come home with me?” He whispers, and I can see the worry in his eyes, can see that he’s afraid that I might say no.

“Yes,” I breathe.

Baz grins, and it’s beautiful. Then, he helps me gather things into my bag, and he takes my hand as we walk to the front of the B&B to check out.

I’m smiling all the way, thinking about how I’m no longer going to be alone for Christmas and won’t have to worry about finding a ride back to campus.

Who knew that kissing Baz could solve so many problems?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
